Washington County, Indiana
Washington County is a county located in the U.S. state of Indiana. As of 2010, the population was 28,262. The county seat is Salem . Washington County is part of the Louisville/Jefferson County, KY–IN Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Early settlers As early as 1802, a man named Frederick Royce lived among the Ox Indians at a place known as the Lick, two miles east of Salem and is probably the first white man to inhabit this county. He was a hunter-trader and salt manufacturer. In 1803, Thomas Hopper was the first to settle in this county near Hardinsburg. Washington County was formed in 1814. It was named for U.S. President George Washington. Geography According to the 2010 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 99.44%) is land and (or 0.56%) is water. Adjacent counties *Jackson County (north) *Scott County (northeast) *Clark County (southeast) *Floyd County (south-southeast) *Harrison County (south) *Crawford County (southwest) *Orange County (west) *Lawrence County (northwest) Washington is one of seven counties in Indiana that borders eight counties. Cities and towns Unincorporated towns Townships Major highways Climate and weather }} In recent years, average temperatures in Salem have ranged from a low of in January to a high of in July, although a record low of was recorded in February 1951 and a record high of was recorded in July 1954. Average monthly precipitation ranged from in October to in May. Five people were reported killed in Washington County during the Early March 2012 tornado outbreak. Four were found dead in a home on Old Pekin Road according to Washington County officials.http://www.wdrb.com/ The fifth, a 15 month old from the same family, had been found in a field, and died later in hospital. Government The county government is a constitutional body, and is granted specific powers by the Constitution of Indiana, and by the Indiana Code. County Council: The county council is the legislative branch of the county government and controls all the spending and revenue collection in the county. Representatives are elected from county districts. The council members serve four year terms. They are responsible for setting salaries, the annual budget, and special spending. The council also has limited authority to impose local taxes, in the form of an income and property tax that is subject to state level approval, excise taxes, and service taxes. Board of Commissioners: The executive body of the county is made of a board of commissioners. The commissioners are elected county-wide, in staggered terms, and each serves a four-year term. One of the commissioners, typically the most senior, serves as president. The commissioners are charged with executing the acts legislated by the council, collecting revenue, and managing the day-to-day functions of the county government. Court: There are two judges in Washington County. The Judge of the Circuit Court is the Hon. Robert L. Bennett (D). The Judge of the Superior Court is the Hon. Frank E. Newkirk, Jr. ®. Case distribution is determined by local court rules. Each judge serves a six year term. County Officials: The county has several other elected offices, including sheriff, coroner, auditor, treasurer, recorder, surveyor, and circuit court clerk. Each of these elected officers serves a term of four years and oversees a different part of county government. Members elected to county government positions are required to declare party affiliations and to be residents of the county. Washington County is part of Indiana's 9th congressional district and is represented in Congress by Democrat Baron Hill. Demographics Census Quickfacts |2010=28262 |2000=27223 |1990=23717 |1980=21932 |1970=19278 |1960=17819 |1950=16520 |1940=17008 |1930=16285 |1920=16645 |1910=17445 |1900=19409 |1890=20786 |1880=21326 |1870=19913 |1860=18521 |1850=15286 |1840=12459 |1830=10273 |1820=7875 |1810=3595 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 27,223 people, 10,264 households, and 7,585 families residing in the county. The population density was 53 people per square mile (20/km²). There were 11,191 housing units at an average density of 22 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.75% White, 0.13% Black or African American, 0.13% Native American, 0.16% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.24% from other races, and 0.58% from two or more races. 0.73% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 28.9% were of American, 23.7% German, 12.8% English and 10.8% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 10,264 households out of which 35.00% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.20% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.10% were non-families. 22.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.62 and the average family size was 3.05. In the county the population was spread out with 26.50% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 29.70% from 25 to 44, 23.00% from 45 to 64, and 12.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 100.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,630, and the median income for a family was $42,618. Males had a median income of $29,929 versus $21,944 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,748. About 7.30% of families and 10.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.30% of those under age 18 and 9.40% of those age 65 or over. Education The county is served by 3 school districts : *Salem Community Schools *East Washington School Corporation *South Central Area Special Ed *West Washington School Corporation. East Washington School Corporation (Superintendent:Steve Darnell ) includes : *East Washington Elementary School (Principal:Deborah Esarey ) *East Washington Middle School (Principal:Linda Luedeman ) *Eastern High School (Principal:David Wintin ). Salem Community Schools (Superintendent:Dr. D. Lynn Reed ) includes: *Salem High School (Principal:Derek Smith) *Salem Middle School (Principal:Ray Oppel) *Bradie Shum Upper Elementary School (Principal:James Ralston) *Bradie Shum Lower Elementary School (Principal:Gene Sutton). West Washington School Corporation (Superintendent:Gerald Jackson ) includes: *West Washington Elementary School (Principal:Tom Rosenbaum) *West Washington Junior/Senior High School (Principal:Karen York). See also *Louisville-Jefferson County, KY-IN Metropolitan Statistical Area *Louisville-Elizabethtown-Scottsburg, KY-IN Combined Statistical Area * National Register of Historic Places listings in Washington County, Indiana References * American Legion Pekin Post 203, The. History of Pekin, Indiana (1959). The American Legion Pekin Post 203 * Everton Publishers, Inc, The. Handy book for Genealogists (1971). Everton Publishers, Inc, The * History of Washington County 1884 (1884). * Indiana Historical Commission. Indiana History Bulletin (August 1924). Wm. B. Burford External links *Washington County Government website Category:Washington County, Indiana Category:Counties of Indiana Category:Established in 1814 Category:Louisville metropolitan area